Mad World
by Rosenrot
Summary: Songfic to Mad World. Sarafan Raziel's last day in the land of the living. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy Of Kain or anything connected with it.  
  
A/N: This isn't like any of my other stuff. I just thought this up in 4th period (Math -.-) and had to write it down.  
  
*************IMPORTANT!!!!!!!*************  
  
I would like to dedecate this fiction to my sister, Fiona. Firstly for letting me hear this song and secondly for just being my sister. You've been through so much Fi, and you can still find the time to do things with me. You'll never know how much it means to me, just to be able to have a conversation with you. I'll never forget all the things you've done with me and I'll always be there for you like you were for me. Thank you *bows her head in respect*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He opened his emerald eyes, blinking at the stone celing. Pains from the battles the previous night rushed back to him and he drew in his breath with a sharp hiss. He got up slowly and walked to the end of his small bed, pouring water into the bowl there and washing his face to wake himself up. He ran his hands through his ebony hair and sighed as he saw some of his wounds had opened again while he had been asleep. He reached for a roll of bandages and a cloth and set about cleaning his cuts and re-dressing them. He had lots of bruises, his pale skin marked easily and he hated it.   
  
He finished what he was doing, put the bandages and the like under his bed and pulled on a plain t-shirt and trousers. Then he opened his door and stepped out to face the day.  
  
~*All around me are farmilliar faces  
  
Worn out places  
  
Worn out faces*~  
  
Everyone was rushing around, excited about the defeat of Janos Audron at last, this might mean some hope for the humans in Nosgoth.  
  
~*Bright and early for the daily races  
  
Going nowhere  
  
Going nowhere.*~  
  
Words of congratulations came at him from all directions but he couldn't bring himself to appreciate them, not when he looked at all that had been lost in this war. Everyone and everything that had been destoryed.  
  
~*Their tears are filling up their glasses  
  
No expression  
  
No expression*~  
  
He couldn't understand  
  
~*Hang my head I want to drown my sorrow  
  
No tomorrow  
  
No tomorrow*~  
  
Why didn't anyone but him seem to be able to see the crying ones? The ones who's lives had changed for the worse. Who had lost brothers, sisters, daughters, sons. Was everyone acting? Was everything wrong? Or was it just him? Was he wrong, tainted?  
  
~*And I find it kind of funny  
  
I find it kind of sad  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell you  
  
I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
  
Mad world*~  
  
A small boy ran up to him.  
  
"Did you kill Janos Audron, Mister?"  
  
He din't know what to say. Happiness shone out of the boy's face. Why? Why was he happy. He recognised this one. The boy has lost his father a few weeks ago. The last time he had seen him, the child's face had been covered in tears. But now...  
  
~*Children waiting for the day they feel good  
  
Happy birthday  
  
Happy birthday*~  
  
"Uh....yeah" The words just make it out of his mouth.  
  
"Wow......when I grow up, I wanna be like you Mister!"  
  
And the boy ran off, possibly to his lessons.  
  
~*Went to school and I was very nervous  
  
No-one knew me  
  
No-one knew me*~  
  
He was completely appart from everyone as he walked.  
  
~*Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?  
  
Look right through me  
  
Look right through me*~  
  
Malek was running up to him, talking hurredly, telling him to run as fast as he could. As he did so, he felt a small happiness dawn in him. He ran to his room and threw his armour on and grabbed the sword with his name engraved up it.   
  
~*~  
  
He drew his sword as he heard cloven footsteps approaching. And the first truly happy smile graced his features as the blue wriath stepped into the room. At last. It was over.  
  
~*And I find it kind of funny  
  
I find it kind of sad  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell you  
  
I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
  
Mad world  
  
Enlarge your world  
  
Mad world.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, it's different. But in a good way? Please tell me. It'll make the lines i got for not paying attention on Math worthwhile :P 


End file.
